konoha world championship wrestling
by capitan marvel
Summary: es un universo alterno donde naruto y compañia  son parte de una emprresa de lucha libre profesionalno es la wwe po fa dejen sus reviews  importan por fa necesito reviwscapitulo 2 espero les guste y dejen sugerencias por favor
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 konoha wrestling stra the bussines**

**Jiraya- estamos aquí en el cesar palace para la primera transmisión de konoha wrestling championship a mi lado se encuentra mi amigo y maestro el tercero**

**3- asi es jiraya hoy empiueza una nueva era en el entretenimiento deportivo la era de konoha championship wrestling**

**Las luces se encieden y se deja ver un ring y en medio de el a una señora de edad avanzada que toma el micrófono**

**Tsunande-bienvenidos a konoha wrestling federation hoyinicia el sueño aquí están nuestros comentaristas el tercer hokague y el exluchador profesional jieraya **

**Bueno damas y caballeros eh venido aquí para anunciar que la siguiente semana iniciara el torneo por el campeonato mundial peso pesado de konoha que nos llevara a nuestro primer ppv nigthmare.**

**De la nada se oye la cancion de my time is now y sale unchico de cabellera rubia y con una camisa de béisbol y una gorra de los patriotas de nueva Inglaterra y unos jeans anaranjados y unos tenis adidad n blancos y se dirige al centro del ring**

**j- vaya pero si es naruto uzumaki uno de los prospectos de la industria y mi protegido**

**si el chico es el futuro de la industria pero creo que quiere acercarse muy rapido a las ligas mayores luego eso solo hace que caigas mas duro pero el chico esta tomando el micrófono**

**naruto- naruto uzumaki esta en el cesar palaceeeeeeeeeeeeeeee y quiero decirles a todos que ese titulo solo tiene lugar en un sitio y ese sitio es mi cintura **

**en ese momento las luces se apagn y la cancion de rolling nos deja ver a kakashi el cual va con una camisa negra y unos pantalones del mismo color, entrando y saludando a todos **

**kakashi- niño estas son las ligas mayores aquí no puedes llegar a exigir una oportunidad por el titulo maximo de esta empresa pequeño mocosdebes entender cual es tu lugar pero si tanto quieres pelear que te parece si tu y yo luchamos justo ahora y justo aquí**

**naruto- por mi esta bien dattebayo**

**tsunande bueno parece que tendremos la primera pelea del torneo rumbo la oro justo aquí bien **

**tercero- bueno es oficial el evento central de esta noche sera naruto uzumaki contra kakashi en la primera lucha de la eliminatoria que emocion**

**jiraya- vaya lucha que nos espera en unos instantes regresamos después de estos mensajes**

**TERCERO-BUENO AQUÍ ESTAMOS DE REGRESO DESDE EL CESAR PALACE**

**Jiraya- asi es y aquí viene la siguiente lucha oigamos los anuncios**

**Anunciador- el siguiente combate es una lucha en mano a mano pactada a una caida presentando primero desde Washington dc el es el genio de la lucha libre neji hyuga **

**( neji entra en una nube de humo con la cancion de never gonna stop me unas mallas y el torso descubierto con sus brazos cubiertos por vendas y una chamarra sobre puesta)**

**Ahora su oponente el es de Boston nueva Inglaterra el luchador de las sombras shikamaru**

**( este entra con la cancion de battery de metalica todo se vuelv oscuro y el sale de lanada entre la gente con unas mallas color rojo y partes azules )**

**Jiraya- vaya lucha que se va a producir entre el genio y el ninja de las sombras **

**Tercero- si tienes razon sera una buena lucha entre ambos luchadores de estaturas casi identicas y mismos pesos**

**Jiraya- bueno ya sono la campana asi que empiezan las acciones toms de referi entre ambos gladiadores , neji lo lleva auna esquina y ahí le empieza a dar de machetazos en el plexo, le da uno otro y otro , el referí lo separa de shikamaru neji quita al referi y agarra a shikamaru por los hombro y lo avienta contra la lona, de ahí empieza la maquinita de dar golpes sobre shikamaru, el referí lo vuelve a separar , shikamaru se esata incorporando, neji lo agarra con una llave al cuello shikamaru se safa y la contrarresta con una lave al brazo neji muestrasu perspicaci y se ssafa con un giro de ahí lo avienta afuera del ring , se sube a la tercera cuerda lo señala y se avienta sobre de el en un salto mortal invertido.**

**Tercero- wuau que movimiento tan espectacular de esta joven sin duda es un gran luchador y **

**Jiraya – vaya que si lo es el referi inicia el conteo 1-2-3-4-5 neji se para , se sube al ring y se baja de nuevo, le conecta varios golpes en la cara , lo toma y lo avienta con latigo irlandes contra la escalera metalica , pero shikamaru le da la vuelta y termina aventando a neji contra la escalera de metal de azhi lo agarra en el suleo ccon una figura cuatro , dios se deben de fijar en el conteo 5-6-7-8, shikamaru lo suelta , se sube y se vuelve abajar lo agarra de lacabeza lo pone sobre la escalera metalica dios le va a hacer el ddt de las sombras sobre la escalera de metal dios no nono nono dios lo hizo , la cabeza de neji esta sangrando shikamaru sube el cuerpo de neji al reing se sube a la tercera cuerda prepara la estrela fugaz y neji lo recibe con las rodillas neji señala victoria shikamnaru se da la vuel ta y neji lo toma con los dos brazos lo levanta y aquí esta el bakyugan( contra lona de poder a dos manos) el referi cuenta 1-2-3 se acabo que lucha tanarapida fue no tercero**

**Tercero- si fue una lucha batanta raida pero entretenida y shikamaru se quedo a poco de ganar esta pelea un momento quien esta saliendo del escenario**

**Jiraya – creo que es , si es gaara el arenero lleva una silla y le da de lleno en la cabeza a neji dios que alguien detenga esto lo esta aggarreando del cuello y le aplica la entrada del arenero(f-5) dios santo neji quedo muy lastimado **

**Tercero- por que hizo eso no me lo explico peor en fin vovemos después de estos comerciales**

**Terero- ya estamos de vuelta acontinuacion nuestro evento centra l oigamos el anuncio **

**Anunciador- la siguiente lucha es la inaugural de la eliminatoria en busaca del oro entrando primero el es de winskonsyyy kakashi **

**Y de nueva Cork el es naruto **

**Jiraya – bueno inician las acciones entre estos 2 luchadores kakashi es uno de los mas grandes con casi 7 pies de altura mientras naruto tiene 6.2 pies de altura **

**3- aquí naruto tendra que ser mas astuto que kakashi **

**Jiraya- empiezan las accions naruto se va de inmediato a los golpes conecta uno y otro y otro pero kskashi los aguanta, naruto toma impulso de las cuerdas lo conecta con una plancha cruzada , lo derriba ya en el suelo le aplica una lla ve de tirabuzón a los brazos el referi le pregunta si se rinde el contesta que no , naruto aprieta aprieta , kakashi se esta incorporando le da la vuelta la llave naruto lo suelta , kakashi esquiva los golpes de naruto y le conecta una patada de lleno en la cara, ya en el suelo le pega en la espelada unas patadas, lo lleva a una esquina toma impulso y le conecta un latigazzo en el cuello, naruto se desploma , lo agarra de una pierna la levanta y la vuelve a asotar sobre la lona, lle repite la dosis de ahí le agarra la pierna a naruto y le aplica un medio cangrejo **

**3- eso le debe enseñar a tu aprendiz que todavía esta lejos de las oportunidades estelares , esto me recuerda cuando tu combatiste contra el segundo en el garden **

**Jiraya- asi es esa fue una gran batalla pero ahora debemos concentrarnos en esta pelea , naruto llego a las cerdas , kakashi se separa lo esta casando , naruto se para kakashi lo carga y le aplica una contra lona de poder dios esto no puede estar bien para el novato, kakashi cubre cuentan 1-2- levanta el brazo naruto se nota que tiene corazon pero necesitara mas que eso , kakashi lo lleva auna esquina lo sube , lo prepara para el suplex pero narutpo contesta con unos derechazos , lo logra tumbar se acomoda toma impulso y le conecta un par de patadas voladoras a kakashi naruto le empieza a pegar en la cabeza , lo agarra con una palanca en los brazos, kakakshi se safa como puede con unos puñetazos luego de eso naruto lo agarra y le aplica un ddt naruto lo cubre y el referi cuenta 1-2- kakashi levanta un brazo, naruto se separa kakashi se levanta se voltea naruto se le avienta le conecta una tacleada a kakashi lo tumba este se vuelve a levantar y le conecta otra lo vueleve atumbar , la gente esta que arde no lo pueden creer , kakashi se esta incorporando, naruto lo carga con un semibombazo con giro lo tumba señala que va a buscar altura, se sube a la rtercera cuerda se avienta con el kyubi( plancha de 450 ggrados) lo consigue le da de lleno pero al parecer lo quiere sentenciar lo ccarga prepara su rasengan(f-u) lo carga pero kakashi reacciona con unos codazos en la cara se baja y le aplica el dragon de fuego( bombazo) el cuerpo de naruto azota de lleno el lugar , pero lo va a acabar aquí y ahora , señala victoria naruto se estaincorporando, lo agarra l pega en el estomago le saca el aire esta de rodillas esta listo para el chidori (machetazo estilo tijeretas), lo conecta y lo cubre el referi cuenta 1-2-3 se acabo estodo para naruto **

**Anunciador- el ganador del primer combate del torneo en busaca del oro hatake kakashi **

**3- que buena victoria de kakashi y naruto no debe sentirse mal por perder cayo ante uno de los mejores mira el respeto que se tienen kakashi le esta dando la mano a naruto un muchacho que batallo en serio por ganar pero esta vez no le alcanzo**

**Jiraya- asi es murio en la raya beueno amigos nos veremos la proxima semana atanngana**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Jiraya- bueno aquí estamos con otra emicion de konoha wrestling federation y aquí mi compañero el 3

3- asi es estamos aquí en florida para celebrar una gran noche no es así jiraya

Jiraya- claro que si hoy saldran los 3 lugares que faltan en el torneo el primero sera una lucha normal y el 3 y4 se decdiran en una batalla real

3- vaya program que tenemos para hoy espera se oye la musica de neji esta entrando al centro del ring con un micrófono parece que tiene algo que decirnos

Neji- la semana pasada yo sufri un ataque a traicion por parte de gaara asi que eh venido aquí al centro del ring para retarlo a una lucha aquí y ahora que no vas a venir como lo pense gaara tu sabes que no puedes ganarmeen una lucha legal

En ese momento se va la luz apagarse y la pantalla gigante se empieza a ver estatica hasta que aparece la imagen de gaara

Gaara-pobre no tienes idea de lo qe has pedido tu quieres que yo pele contra ti esta bien pero no aquí no ahora pelearemos en nigthmare donde te are sentir una pesadilla en carne propia

Después de decir esto gaara se avento hacia el vacio desde la torre de seatle después de eso se apagaron las luces y cuando se prendieron gaara estaba atrás de el

Gaara- solo tu y yo

Después de decir esto nejoi se volteo pero gaara lo agarro con el spulcroi de las arenas( the rock botton)

Depuse las luces se apagaron y al volverlas a prender solo estaba neji con un poco de arena en la cara

Jiray-vaya que sera una gran lucha no lo crees 3

3- asi es pero algo esta pasando en los vastidores vamos a ver

Se ve la imagen del camerino de naruto y se le ve cabizbajo y un poco defraudado y se le ve con otra persona y se oye la conversación

Naruto-para que has venido mizoku ya se que tu tambien vas a participar en esa lucha de escaleras en la que n puedo estar

Mizoku- veras ahí te equivocas yo se que gaara no va a plelear en esa lucha asi que hay un puesto vacio y yo puedo hacer que tu estes en esa lucha que dices

Naruto- seguro dattebayo pero que quieres a cambio

Mizoku-es sencillo simplemente protejeme para que llegue a uno de los contratos y yo te ayudare tambien que dices naruto

Naruto – seguro

Jiraya- bueno que alianza se acaba de formar ahora vamos a unos comerciales

3- bueno ya REGRESAMOS y acontinuacion la lucha para sacar al 2 semifinalista entre itachi uchiha y zabuza

Jiraya – asi es va a ser una gran lucha pero oigamos la entradas

A- la siguiente lucha es a una caida entrando primero desde san Antonio texas el es itachi uchiha (entra con la musica de big evil unas mallas azul marinas y unas botas negras)

y su oponente desde parts unknow el es zabuza( entra con la cancion de what ive done y su vestimenta es la misma del anime)

jiraya- que lucha tendemos entre dos luchadores peso pesado y de alturas similares de 6.8

3- y suena ala campana ambos gladiadores miden sus fuersas toma de referi canadado a la cabeza por parte de zabuza itachi se lo quita con unos golpes al estomago de ahí le lanza unos golpes a la cabeza de zabusa lo avienta contra las cuerdas lo carga y rompe espina dorsal dios cubre 1-2- levanta el. Brazo a tiempo de ahí lo lleva a una esquina lo carga lo prepara y suplex eso es increíble esto debe ser todo para zbuza no creo que reaccione itachi lo cubre 1-2- levante el brazo ora vez itachi lo agarra con una dormilona lo va a mandar al mundo de los sueños zabuza se esta desvaneciendo itachi aprieta aprieta zabuza busca llegar a las cuerda esta cerca de conseguirlo pero itachi lo jala zabuza se agarra del arbitro y l avienta contra el poste quedo noqueado zabuza se arrodilla y se esta rindiendo asi es se esta rindiendio pero no lo sueltan dios mio itachi se da cuenta de que el referi esta noquedo va a verlo para ayudarlo pero que demonios esta llegfando el padre de itachi coon una silla de metal se acera a zabuza itachi lo ve le dice que no lo aga que el puede ganar solo pero noo le hace caso zabuza se esta levantando pero le van a apagar las luces el padre de itachi se prepara y le da a su hijo dios por que lo hizo ahora se va del ring zabuza no sabe que paso pero sabe que esta es su opor tunidad toma a itachi lo prepara le aplica el dragon de agua ( ddt a dos brazos) lo cubre el referi empieza el conteo 1-2-3 y es todo zabuza realizo un milagro

Jiraya-lo que no me explico es por que el padre de itachi lo ataco es un gran misterio

Volvemos después de estos comerciales

3- aquí estamos de regreso para transmitirles a pelea de escaleras pero antes algo paso atrás de los vastidores

Se ve a sasuke y sakura platicando cuando pasa naruto cerca de ahí

Sakura- oye naruto crees que hiciste lo correcto al aliarte a ese mizuki

Naruto- claro que si datebayyo no te preocupes sakura todo va a salir bien

Sasuke- espero que tengas razon

Naruto- si yo tambien bueno se cuidan los 2 nos vemos luego de la pelea

a- la siguiente lucha es una lucha de 6 hombres de batala real el objetivo es sacarlos por encima de la tercera cuerda entrando primero de san luis misuri el es el luchador hardcore por excelencia kiba( entra con sus manchas en las mejillas una camisa negra sin mangas unos vendajes en ambas manos y unos pantalones rotos hasta srriba de las rodillas con unos tenis adidas negros con roj y con el tema de let the bodies hit the floor)

A- ahora el siguiente de michigan el es rock lee(entra con la cancion de one of a kina y su ropa del anime)

el siguiente es naruto

el siguiente es iruka el cual entra con la cancion de enmy de fozzy y unas mallas rojas y azules

el siguiente es asuma con el tema de metalica baterry y su ropa del anime

y el ulimoes mizuki el cual entra con el tema de evolution de motorhead

3- suena la camapana empiezan las acciones naruto empieza soltando derechazos a kiba, iruka se va sobre mizuki asuma se suelta los golpes sobre rock lee este los esquiva y le empieza a dar patadas en el abdomen, mientras en una esquina naruto esta soltandole golpes sobre kiba hasta que este le pica los ojos de ahí lo avienta contra la esquina toma impulso y le da una tacleada frontal que lo deja sin aire , en el centro del ring iruka y muzuki forcejean hasta que mizukui con su mayor fuerza lo logra cargar y lo avienta contra el ring de ahí le empieza a pegar en las piernas y hacer demas llaveo,

En la otra esquina rock lee esta dominando a asuma lo pone en la esquina lo prepara y le conecta una patada doble a la cara , señala que lo va a sacar de ahí loempieza jalar hacia fuera con el efecto de palanca, pero que demonios alguien esta entrano con un tubo de metal es el hermano de gaara kankuro se acerca y lepega a rock lee en el estomago rock lee esta casi afuera de l rib¡ng y se salio por encima de la tercera cuerda lo carga kankuro con un suplex bandera y lo consigue lo avienta para auera del ring y lo acaba de eliminar de ahí se marcha kankuro

Jiraya- esto debe ser por la pelea pactada entre gaara y neji y kankuro sabe lo amigo que sn ellos 2 ydecidio mandarlñe un mensaje a neji

3- asi es bueno paero aun quedan 5 luchadores en el ring asuma se sube con el tubo de metal le va apegar a kiba pero este lo esquiva yy le apllica la mordida del lobo( ddt estilo edge) dios eso debio vastar para sacarlo de circulacion por este combate , en otro lado del ring mizuki esta siendso golpeado por iruka lo carga lo va a aventar lo va a asacar del ring se vltea y dios naruto le dio con el tubo de metal a iruka ahora lo carga y le aplica el rasnegan mizuki lee agradece le dice que lo elimine, a iruka y el se ecarga de asuma naruto se da la vcuelta y en ese momento mizuki le pega con el tubo en la espalda dios lo acaba de traicionar era demasiado bueno para ser verdad lo esta cargando con su llave el kunai de fuego ( la movida final de razor ramon) lo avienta y lo elimina pero dios callo mal esto es grabe sepudo aver roto el cuello no reacciona están llamandoa los paramédicos ahí salen sasuke y sakura para ayudarlo, dios que grabe es esto pero esperen un momento acaban de eliminar a mizuki al parecer se distrajo y kinba llo elimino y ahora que demonios esta con el tubo le pega alos paramedicos y a sasuke para llegar con naruto kiba lo ve y se prepara para aventarse por encima de la tercera cuerda se avienta pero lo recibe el tubo de metal

Jiraya- asi que en la confucion tanto iruka como asuma pasaron a la siguiente ronda

3- asi es pero esto es mas serio mizuki esta agarrando a naruto y lo esta encadenado en un poste de ahí le pega en el estomago , naruto se dobla de dolor, ahora le pega en la cabeza , dios se la acaba de abrir la cabeza , mizuki se voltea y ve correr a sakura ,dios espero que vaya por ayuda, mizuki se voltea y le da de nuevo en las costillas dios creo que le rompio al menos una le vuelve a dar una en la cabeza dios es un rio de sangre dice con la mano que solo le da uno mas lo dobla y le apunta a la nuca dios no puede hacer eso que alguien lo detenga dsios no le pego en la nuca se la acaba de sangrar, se esta riendo de el pero esperen un minuto esa es la cancion de rollin es si es el gi9gante sexy hatake kakashi( su peinado es estilo Kevin nash) y lo esta señalando se acerca hacia el , mizuki lo reta, le avientaa un golpe con el tubo kakashi lo evita le pega una patada en la cara lo carga y lo avienta con el dragon de fuego( last ride )

Deahi va a ayudar a naruto lo desencadena y lo lleva en la camilla , sakura y sasuke están pepreocupados por el

Jiraya-asi es pero bueno amigos hasta la proxima nos vemos Belice in the wrestling


End file.
